Those unknown 19 years of mystery
by HermioneLovegood99
Summary: This is my version of the 19 years in between DO NOT READ IF NOT READ HPDH Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Starting Over

**Hey Guys! I'm HermioneLovegood99 this is my first (proper) fan fiction. I'm hoping to do the whole 19 years in between the epilogue. Let's hope I can do it! ****. I am also going to put Charlie with a wife so don't judge. I might also not include every day because that would be boring. I will try not to make too many cliff hangers. So please review and give my story a go~**

***Rated T for later chapters* Just to keep it safe ;)**

**Here goes…**

_**Chapter 1: Starting Over**_

2nd May 1998

Ginny saw Voldemort being destroyed into a million pieces; then she knew it was over. She wasn't overly happy, she had lost so many friends and family. Tonks, Remus, Colin and Lavender. The saddest of all Fred. Ginny's heart had not been broken but smashed into a billion tiny bits. She couldn't bear seeing George or any of her family in mourning.

Ginny looked around and now the full extent of what happened had been revealed. Walls had collapsed, window smashed, families broken, causalities and the list when on. Out the corner of her eye Ginny saw a flash of brown bushy hair, red hair and black unruly hair speed up the stairs. She didn't know what to do, all she did was look up at her mother she gave her an approving nod. She was off.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking for an empty classroom that was useable. They opened a door and jumped in not locking it only putting a silence charm on. Lucky for Ginny she was just behind them and saw them go in. With no hesitation she burst in and started asking questions forcefully.

"Whoa, Ginny calm down. Everything will be explained tomorrow," Ron said reassuringly.

Ginny who seemed annoyed ran off in a huff.

"Gin, wait," yelled Harry desperately.

But it was all too late, she was gone… again. Seeing Harry's disappointed Hermione said:

"Don't worry Harry she'll come around. She's been through a lot.

"Haven't we all!" yelled Harry storming out of the room in the same fashion Ginny just did.

Hermione and Ron just stared at each other shocked of what had previously occurred.

"So about before…" Ron started, his ears going red.

Hermione was in a daze thinking about that kiss. _How could he have kissed me? How can he love a bushy haired brainiac like me?_ _I can't have been dreaming. How could he kiss me with such passion? I know he said it's now or never but maybe he loves me. _

"Hermione you there?"

"I love you," Hermione said snapping out of her daze.

"You, what?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley I love you"

Through shock and amazement all Ron could get out was:

"I do too"

Ron stepped towards Hermione with no hesitation, cupped her cheek and kissed her with as much passion as he could. Hermione kissed him back with just as much passion. Hermione was soon pressed up against the wall as Ron deepened the kiss allow Hermione to explore his tongue. They broke the kiss as they went for air.

No words were exchanged. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and left the room. Ron and Hermione's happiness soon dulled away as they entered the Great Hall and remembered what had just happened in the past few hours. Ron smiled disappeared and Hermione's slight skip in her step died away.

After a half an hour later Harry found Ginny by the Black Lake. He could tell she was crying as her shoulders were heaving. All Harry did was sit next to her and put a comforting arm around her. When Harry made this gesture Ginny shrugged it off and got up making her way to the castle.

"Gin, wait I want to talk to you," said Harry.

"No Harry. McGonnagal said we should all go up to the common rooms and sleep," she said making her way to the Griffindore common room.

She walked up to the girls dormitory and shut the door.

Harry thought to himself _I'll try again tomorrow._

Then he passed out on the closest bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope you liked it**

**~HermioneLovegood99~**

**~Review and keep posted~**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting her back

~**Hey Potterheads I'm back :) This time for chapter 2. I hope you guys are liking this. Please PM me if you want to be my active Beta. So guys read and review~**

**This chapter is rated K+ (just snogging)**

_**Chapter 2: Getting her back**_

It was early morning and the sun was peeping out into the sky above. Harry got up out of his bed and looked around taking in his surroundings. He replayed yesterday's events in his head. _Voldemort, dying, King's Cross, Dumbledore, Ginny. Ginny. _Then he remembered that she hated him. Shaking out his distraught thoughts he decided to take a shower.

"Kreacher!" said Harry

"Master Potter! Kreacher is at your service," Kreacher said while bowing.

"Please Kreacher you can call me Harry it is ok"

"What would you like Master Harry?"

"Just some clean clothes. There may be some still at Grimmauld Place."

SNAP!

SNAP!

"Thankyou Kreacher you can go rest now"

"Oh no Master Harry Kreacher must go help the other elves!"

"Oh ok Kreacher," Harry said laughing at Kreacher's excitement.

Harry walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower to full blast. He stepped in and felt relaxed as a million tiny droplets of water sprayed onto his skin. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had a shower it was too long to remember. After a few minutes Harry realised what condition his body was in. He had cuts and grazes from head to toe, multiple burns from inside Bellatrix's vault, and another giant lightning bolt scar covering the entire of his chest.

"Great," he said with the biggest hint of sarcasm.

Harry reluctantly turned off the shower and got dressed. He had soon pulled enough courage to go down to the Great Hall.

Ginny woke up refreshed. It was probably the best night sleep she had ever had in a long time. The only thing she remembered was a dark haired boy with a lightning scar running past. She knew she had treated him badly yesterday but today she was going to redeem herself. As she made her way down the stairs she saw her family and friends.

Ginny was confronted by an obviously hungry Ron scoffing down whatever food is available, Hermione with her nose in another book and Harry staring into space. Then on the other side of the table was the pain stricken George and Bill. Charlie was talking to Hagrid about Norbet or more Norberta. Molly was staring at her plate, her eyes were red and puffy and she had giant bags under her eyes. Author was putting a comforting arm around Molly then soon stood up to go talk to Kingsley. Percy was nowhere to be seen.

Noticing her presence Harry scooted over giving her some space on the bench. Hermione gave Ginny a nod but Ron was too enticed by the ever expanding plate of food in front of him.

"God Ron! Don't you ever stop eating?"

"Hey I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in weeks!"

"I tried my best Ronald. You were no help all you would do was wine!" Hermione yelled her face going red.

"Sorry 'mione I was just…"

"Just what?" said Hermione, red as a tomato.

"It doesn't matter," Ron mumbled.

"Fine you don't matter!" said Hermione standing up and running away.

"Ron! You little git. Hermione's fragile at the moment she needs space. Just go and apologise," said Ginny.

By now it was only Ginny and Harry at one end of the table. They were both staring off into space awkwardly.

"Harry, we need to talk," asked Ginny.

"Yea we do," Harry agreed.

"I'll meet you at the Black Lake in 15 minutes, I want to go and speak to George," said Ginny her voice breaking at the end.

"Ok," was all Harry could get out.

Ginny watched Harry make his way up the stairs. Molly following her gaze said,

"He's so thin, I think we have a job to do Ginny."

Ginny just looked up at her mother and smiled. She loved her positivity through tough times.

"Hey mum, where's George?"

"Um… with Fr… Fred," she said bursting in to tears.

"Oh mum, its ok," said Ginny.

Now both women were sobbing into already wet hankies. Author and Charlie walked over to comfort them.

Harry knew where to go. He knew Dumbledore hadn't moved the Mirror Of Erised from his first year. Harry was unsure of what he would see. It may have been his parents, Sirius or anyone who had died in the war.

There it was in the same spot. The only thing that had changed was the ever growing layer of dust and spider webs. He walked up to it and sat down like he did in his first year. All he had to do was wait a few seconds and the moving image started to appear. It was a medium height girl with flaming red hair and a matching temper standing next to a boy with unruly black hair. Harry smiled than sighed knowing that he was a long way of this. Checking the time he wandered do to the Black Lake to meet the girl of his dreams.

Sitting near the tree was the same girl from the mirror. Harry approached her quietly and sat down next to her.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said quietly.

_She had been crying. Again._

"Hi Gin, how are you?"

"I'm living."

"I can see your upset."

"It's just there's so much bad and no good. I almost died twice Harry. First with Bellatrix and secondly when Hagrid brought you back from the Forbidden Forest. I thought you were gone."

"I'm sorry Ginny, I thought I was gone as well. I just want to apologise for leaving you. I didn't want to but I wanted you to be safe and when we were hiding all I could think of was you. I would watch your little dot on the Marauders' map. Sometimes I would even listen to Ron's silly radio just to listen to make sure you weren't missing, or even dead."

"Wow Harry I thought you left me because you didn't care."

"Ginny, why would you think that?"

"I…. don't knnnnow," Ginny start starting to sob

"Hey Gin everything is going to be ok."

"Really?"

"Sooner or later."

The next thing Ginny knew was that Harry was leaning in to kiss her. There was no hesitation. She kissed him back and he kissed her after each breath the kiss got more and more compassionate. Harry's glasses were know off his face and on the ground while Ginny's hair was all tangled. After a few minutes they just stared at the sky not saying anything.

"Ginny I love you so, so much."

_**Bam! Chapter 2 done. Make sure you review and read!**_

_**~HermioneLovegood99**_


	3. Chapter 3: Returning and Repairing

~**Hey Potterheads I'm back :) This time for chapter 3. I hope you guys are liking this. Please PM me if you want to be my active Beta. So guys read and review~ BTW snogging in this chapter**

**P.S. I'm not JK Rolling .. (it's a pig)**

**Chapter 3: Returning and Repairing **

_I love you. Wait. He said he loves me? How is that possible? I thought he didn't like me. But all that stuff he said it must be true. _

"I love you too Harry," said Ginny now filled up with blissfulness.

"Come on Ginny I want to show you something," said Harry.

"What is it?"

"A surprise!"

Harry took Ginny down to the room where the Mirror of Erised was placed.

"I want you to look in this mirror and tell me what you see."

"Um… but Harry isn't this a… Oh! Wow um wait I see you, Mum, Dad, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George and Fred all together at Christmas eating. Harry what is this mirror.

"It shows what our heart desires, I found it in my first year."

"What do you see Harry?"

"You just you"

"Rea…."

Ginny's speech was cut off by Harry kissing her yet again. Then the collapsed onto the floor while Ginny sat on Harry's lap they stared contently at the mirror.

20 minutes had past when a pair of feet were at the entrance of the doorway. It was Mrs Weasley. Unknowing she had spent 5 minutes watching the young couple, in each other's arms, stare at the mirror. Mr Weasley soon joined her and he whispered:

"We should probably interrupt them. We'll be going in an hour."

"If we must Arthur."

"Ginny, Harry we'll be leaving in an hour," Mrs Weasley said calmly.

Ginny and Harry jumped being startled by Mrs Weasley kind words. They were stuttering 'sorry' and 'yes Mrs Weasley'. But before either of them could get a fluent sentence out she was gone.

"We better pack our stuff," said Harry.

_1 hour previously _

"Hermione I'm sorry," said Ron.

"How am I to know that? You always apologising one second and being a git the next," Hermione said angrily.

"Look Hermione, I have just been through a lot I just want to forget what happened while we were on the run. I was tired of hiding and I just wanted to go home. It was getting on my nerves how much pressure we had."

"I understand that. Everyone's been having that amount of pressure. Ron."

Ron sighed.

"I'm really sorry about before. It's just that sometimes all the emotions build up inside of me and explode. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do. Now come on, we have to pack our bags to leave for the Burrow in an hour."

Ron and Hermione walked to where they slept last night holding hands. They were surprised to see Harry and Ginny coming their way with a slight blush on their faces.

"Let them be Ron," Hermione whispered.

"Fine. Just this once," he replied.

It had taken them just under 45 minutes to gather up all their belongings, say their goodbye's and make their way down to the Great Hall. When they arrived there was the whole Weasley family waiting.

"Come on guys. Grab onto the portkey," Arthur instructed.

!POP!

They landed out the front of the Burrow and they sight was disastrous. There was rubble everywhere. There was a Weasley jumper ripped out the front near the door and what looked to be Ron's bed hung out of the window. The roof had caved in and for the first time ever there were no gnomes on the garden.

"Oh mmm…yyyyyy," said Molly on the verge of tears.

"Shhhh…Molly it'll be ok. We can fix it. But it'll have to wait until the morning," said Arthur comfortingly.

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione all helped put up the tent from the Quidditch World Cup which had been retrieved by Amos Diggory. By the time everyone had eaten and showered it was well into the night before everyone had crashed into their beds. In the early hours of the morning everyone was woken by a bloodcurdling scream…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh."

"No….dddddon't hurt mmmmmmeee"

"I dddddind'nt tttake ttthe sword"

Ron immediately was at Hermione's side trying to wake her up.

"Hermione wake up! Bellatrix is dead! She can't torture you! Just wake up."

"Wwwwhat?"

"Hermione you had a bad dream," Ron said in a silent tone.

"Did I wake everyone up?" she questioned

"Yes," said everyone groggily.

"Oh, sorry. Um… you can go back to sleep guys," Hermione apologised.

There was no answer and was assumed that everyone had gone back to sleep. Ron then stood up to go back to his bed.

"Ron please stay with me."

"Ok then."

It wasn't long until Hermione had fallen asleep in Ron's arms.

It was about midday when everyone woke to the smell of a home cooked breakfast.

"Just because I'm not in my own house doesn't mean I can't cook!" said Mrs Weasley.

Harry woke Ginny up with a kiss on the cheek. Which resulting in surprised looks from most of the family, with the exception of Arthur and Molly. Before Harry and Ginny made their way to the table Harry whispered to Ginny.

"We need to tell them."

"I know."

Soon everyone had made their way to the table and started eating. When everyone had finished Harry realised it was now or never and he had to tell them. Harry hadn't even gotten to stand up before Ron had stood up.

"Hey guys, um I'd like to um make an announcement," said Ron, the tips of his ears going red. "Hermione and I are now together!"

There were lots of cheers, wolf whistles and congratulations.

"Ok guys calm down. I have something to say as well," yelled Harry.

Everyone soon went dead silent.

"Um I would just like to say that Ginny and I are back together again."

The room was still quiet.

**BAM! Chapter 3 is done. Sorry it took a little while I kinda got stuck**

**~HermioneLovegood99~**


	4. Chapter 4: Fights and Announcements

**~Hey Potterheads I'm back :) This time for chapter 4. I hope you guys are liking this. Please PM me if you want to be my active Beta. So guys read and review~  
PS I'm not JK Rowling })i({ it's a butterfly!**

**Chapter 4: Fights and Announcements**

_Previously:  
"Um I would just like to say that Ginny and I are back together again."  
The room was still quiet._

-

A minute had passed and there was still silence. The silence was broken by Ron standing up and punching Harry hard in the face. Which resulted in a gasp from Hermione.  
"Hey! What was that for?" said Harry.  
"For dating my sister!" countered Ron.  
"I bet you didn't punch Dean when you figured out he was going out with Ginny!" said Harry wiping some blood from his nose.  
"No! But I would have!"  
"You didn't do this when I went out with her the first time."  
"I thought it was just a short term thing."  
Harry lunged forward towards Ron but was blocked by Hermione.  
"Calm down Harry. You too Ron," said Hermione raising her voice slightly.  
Both the boys relaxed and so did everyone else. Now they were just staring at each other with a look of disgust. The room was again silent until an audible:  
'POP!' And Harry was gone.  
"No Harry come back!" said Ginny.  
"Gin just leave him," said Ron.  
"This is all your fault Ron! You're such a git!"  
Then Ginny stormed off into the garden soon followed by Ron storming off to his room. Ginny was sitting by the lake on the outskirts of the Weasley's garden throwing pebbles into the lake. Each one was thrown with a bit more force and power. As if she was throwing them at Ron. Soon she was covered in the water from the lake and she just sat there.  
Harry in such anger didn't pay any attention to where he was apparating. It was soon clear that he had landed in Godric's Hollow. Harry immediately knew he had to hide before someone noticed him. The only place he was sure of the location was his old house, the cemetery and Bathilda Bagshot's house. He decided to take refuge in his old magically destroyed home.  
Subconsciously he made his way up the crumbling stairs and to his bedroom. Harry just sat down on the floor next to his old cot, curled up in a foetal position and closed his eyes letting out all his rage and bad thoughts.  
Ron had made his way into the house and walked cautiously up the stairs not realising the destroyed house in front of him. He sat on the floor, as his bed was out the window, and stared at the ground.

30 minutes earlier…  
Hermione and the remaining Weasley's looked at each other in a sense of shock. The silence was broken by the sound of Hermione's sobbing. Speechless all the Weasley's just gave her looks of sympathy. As Hermione wiped her tears away as she looked at the facial expressions of the family in front of her. Mrs Weasley had eyes on the brink of tears and looking slightly down. Charlie and Bill were staring into space trying to process the events they had just witnessed. Arthur was looking at his wife adoringly and had an arm around her. Then there was George in the corner staring into space with a lost expression, he had obviously not just witnessed this event.  
"Ummm….. I'm going and talk to Ron," said Hermione through her sobs.  
_Knock, Knock_.  
"Hmpf," grunted Ron but Hermione opened the door anyway.  
"RONALD WEASLEY WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY AND SUPPORTIVE OF HARRY!"  
"But she's my little sister!"  
"So! Harry is like a brother to me. And he's not going to hurt her he's not like the others."  
"Well I better go and apologise to Harry."  
"Not yet let him calm down first."

Once Ginny had calmed down she decided to go and find Harry. Ginny searched everywhere for Harry but he was nowhere to be found. Ginny then went to find Hermione as she had lived with him for the past year. The only place she mentioned that Harry would have been emotionally attached to was his old home in Godric's Hollow. Hermione offered to apparate Ginny and show her where which Ginny had to accept as she couldn't apparate.

Soon Hermione was gone and Ginny was left alone. She slowly and quietly made her way up the stairs and into a room which looked like a nursery and on the floor was her Harry.

"Harry, darling are you awake," Ginny asked causing Harry to stir.

"What? Gin is that you?"

"Yes, you okay? I could fix your nose?"

"Sure."

"Episkey," as Ginny performed the spell Harry's nose magically fixed itself.

Harry then got up and took Ginny down the stairs.

"Look it's my parents and I," said Harry.

"Oh Harry," said Ginny tearing up, "it's beautiful."

"Come on let's go." And the pair apparated back to the tent by The Burrow.

Once they were back inside the tent Harry was confronted by Ron and almost immediately the air was filled with tension.

"Harry mate, I want to apologise but not just to you but to everyone I was being a giant git before and I now respect anyone's relationship."

"Well on the topic of relationships I've got a girlfriend," said Charlie confidently. Which resulted in wolf whistles from the males until Mrs Weasley told them to calm down.

"Where's she from? What's her name?"

"She's new to Romania and just started in the dragon business and her name is Natasha but we all call her Tash."

"I think we better hit the hay. We have a big day of cleaning up tomorrow," said Arthur.

**Bam! Chapter 4 is done. Sorry it took so long I decided to have a break then I had a burst of inspiration. And I introduced Charlie's girlfriend. Read and Review!**

**~Hermione Lovegood **


	5. Chapter 5: Fixing the Burrow

**~Hey Potterheads I'm back! This time for chapter 5. I hope you guys are liking this. So guys read and review. Also I'd like to say thanks to those who reviewed its good to know people like my story. BTW I'm not JK Rowling**

**Chapter 5: Fixing the Burrow. **

After a breakfast well-cooked my Mrs Weasley it was time to start fixing up the Burrow it was only so long that 10 adults could live in a tent. Charlie, George, Percy and Bill left to get supplies whilst the remaining people started on cleaning up the area around the Burrow. As Ginny was not of age she was set to picking up debris and objects that were scattered around. Mrs Weasley and Hermione were fixing up the garden area, Ron and Harry were fixing the windows removing the broken glass and Mr Weasley was taking down the tent.

With a POP the Weasley boys returned but not just with supplies but also some extra hands.

"Thought you could use some extra set of hands. Well more wands," said Charlie. The boys had returned with Angelina, Fleur, Audrey and Natasha. Each of the people payed there respects to the newcomers. The men had brought building materials and paint.

They started fixing the Burrow and the only spell Harry recognised was: 'Repairo'. There were multiple spells that fixed planks to the Burrow, painted a wall and cleaned the inside of the Burrow. It was much like the spell Dumbledore used on the house where he met Professor Slughorn.

It was just past 12 when everyone had finished and the Burrow was looking better than it had ever been. Some of the boards that were starting to fall off had been replaced and the whole Burrow was painted to a Chestnut brown. The windows were all new and it was possible to see outside and the kitchen was the cleanest Harry had ever seen it.

As everyone got inside Mrs Weasley insisted on making the extra guests lunch which they happily accepted as they had heard of Molly's cooking. While they waited for the food the group collapsed on the chairs in the new living room. Natasha, Audrey and Angelina were asked what they doing work wise. Natasha was working with the dragons in the same department as Charlie and started 6 months ago. Audrey just started back at the ministry working as the assistant at the front desk where she assessed people's wands and Angelina hadn't done anything as of yet previously and after the war. Percy and Arthur mentioned they would be soon be returning to work at the Ministry. Charlie said that he and Tash would be going back to Romania.

As if right on cue Mrs Weasley called everyone in for lunch. During lunch Tash talked about her previous work in Iceland which had just as big population of dragons as Romania. Tash was a great girl for Charlie she was bright, strong and pretty. She has brown eyes, short cropped black hair and she strikingly resembled someone but no-one could tell. There were lots of questions about her family but she said her mother abandoned her at a young age as Natasha was a child she had as an affair with someone and she was raised by muggles. Soon lunch was over and Mrs Weasley had cleaned all the dishes.

George offered to take Angelina home, Audrey apparated to her parents house, Fleur and Bill went home to Shell Cottage and Natasha was taken back to her small home in Romania.

Then everyone went to do their own thing. Hermione sent a letter to the Ministry to see when Harry and Ron could get their official apparation licence. In Ron's bedroom Hermione brought up a subject that was on everyone's mind.

"What are we going to do about returning to Hogwarts?"

"I'm not going back," said Harry.

"What?" Said Hermione choking.

"I can't go back after what happened there, so many people were killed there it won't be the same."

"I agree with Harry," said Ron.

"Well I have to go back as I am still a year behind," said Ginny.

"I'm going back because I'm not going to be an auror like Harry and Ron but maybe something else involving the department of control of magical creatures." Hermione said, "And anyways you guys would be busy with training and you wouldn't see us anyway."

"That's a good idea Hermione," said Ron.

At dinner Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry told the rest of the Weasley's of their plans for Hogwarts. Surprisingly Molly didn't argue with them and respected each one's opinion. Once dinner was over and cleaned up everyone went to their assigned rooms and fell asleep. It had been a long day.

**~Bam! Chapter 5 is done. Did you get the hint on Nataha's appearance and past (maybe a long lost sibling?) I'd also like to say I have a beta now. Sorry this chapter was a bit short but I needed something in-between. So read and review**

**HermioneLovegood99**


	6. Chapter 6: Funerals and Surprises

**~Hey Potterheads I'm back :) This time for chapter 6. I hope you guys are liking this. So guys read and review~**

**Chapter 6: Funerals and Surprises**

That morning the Burrow was not at its usual sound level. The day no-one wanted had dawned. It was the day of saying goodbye to those who died during the war. To save some families too much grief a mass funeral is being held at Hogwarts. For the Weasley and Co. family this was a hard event. This family had lost a son, a brother, a friend and most importantly another half.  
It took almost 2 hours to convince George to get out of bed. The Weasley's had to get Angelina to come over as she was the only one who could talk to George.  
Despite Harry kept saying he was ok, inside he was just an emotional wreck as George was. Only Ginny could break through Harry she could tell there was something wrong with him. Ginny got Harry to come outside and she got him to spill the beans.  
"Harry I know there is something wrong. You aren't yourself today."  
"It's just everything about today is my fault. The reason George is a wreck is because Fred died protecting me the same reason all those other people died."  
"Harry those people may have tried to protect you but they wanted to make the future better and they were fully aware of the consequences of this battle. Remus and Tonks, for example, they died to make the world better for their son."  
After a few minutes Harry responded with:  
"Gin have I told you that you are always right?"  
"No you haven't."  
"Well you are," Harry said giving Ginny a kiss. When they came up for air Ron shouted:  
"Oi are you two lovebirds coming or not?" Harry and Ginny got up and made their way over to the port key. Once everyone had grabbed on they were magically transported to the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron spotted Temporary Minister Of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and went over to talk to him of their plans for being Auror's. In which Kingsley was happy to introduce them into the team immediately. Ginny and Hermione went to talk to Neville, Hannah and Luna about their plans for Hogwarts and just chatting in general. Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Tash went to talk to Hagrid and Madame Maxine about dragons and the new facility of the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Angelina got George to come and talk to Lee but the conversation was minimal.  
Now it was time for the service to begin, all the guests were seated and watched as Headmistress Minerva McGonnagall came up to the podium.  
"Today we remember what happened on May the 2nd we are recognising those who lost their lives trying to make the world a better place. I am going to read out the names of those people who died and if anyone wants to they can come up and say a few words about that person."  
The names went on of those people that died and as the list of names Harry did not know he began to feel more guilty and responsible as the list went on. Then the names Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and Remus Lupin were called. Harry got up and took little Teddy with him.  
"Um I would like to say some words about Nymphadora and Remus. Firstly, this little boy's name is Teddy Remus Lupin son of Remus and Nymphadora. He is proof of what they died fighting for. Nymphadora, no I should call her Tonks she hated Nymphadora she was an amazing person. She always had a bubbly personality even throughout the war. My most vivid memory of her is every time at Grimmauld Place she would trip over the Troll umbrella stand every time. Remus was a great friend he was a great teacher in my 3rd year and an equally great friend. He was one of the only remaining people who was friends with my dad. Thank you." And Harry sat down, Ginny whispered good job to Harry. It was nearing the end of the list and a certain large group of people knew what name was coming up. Then McGonnagall announced Fred's name it caused Mrs Weasley to burst into tears. Before anyone could stand up George was already up at the podium.  
"I'm George Weasley and I'm Fred's twin." This caused a gasp from the crowd and many people started silently crying.  
"It took my family almost 2 hours for my family to convince me to come here today and thinking about it now I am ashamed of myself and Fred I'm sorry. I can't picture a life without you but know I have to and I can't be upset about it anymore. I promise I won't be miserable I'll even reopen the shop. I hope you forgive me."  
After George sat down everyone was crying. McGonnagal could only choke out that the ceremony was over. Soon everyone got up and went back to catching up with people. After Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron told McGonnagal of their Hogwarts plans all the Weasley's were ready to go.  
Once they got home Harry pulled Tash over for a chat.  
"Hey Tash can we apparate to St Mungo's I need you to check something for me." Tash agreed and they made their way to the Genetic Floor.  
"I've book us in for a genetic matching appointment."  
"You really think were related, Harry."  
"Well I have a hunch."  
"Mr Potter and Miss Prill, Healer Bourke is ready to see you."  
Tash and Harry made their way to the room inside there were multiple complex equipment and gadgets  
"Hello I am Healer Bourke today all you need to do is put a blood sample on one of these plates." While they were doing this Harry mentioned that he must not talk to anyone about this testing. Healer Bourke also told them they would get the results in 15 minutes much quicker than the muggle method. Once the blood tests were done and the 15 minutes has been waited the results were handed to them in a white envelope.  
"Let's make multiple copies and get all the Weasley's to open them at the same time."  
When Harry and Tash got home dinner was ready. Dinner went very slowly and quietly. Once the dishes were cleared everyone went into the living room. On the table were a stack of plain white letters each addressed to everyone there. Once everyone opened it Harry read out loud.  
_"Dear Mr Harry James Potter and Miss Natasha Anne Prill,__  
__we would like to say that your results for your genetic matching have been calculated. These results state that you are 50% related which means you are half-brother and sister."__  
_Harry didn't bother reading the rest of the letter as he was engulfed by a group of very happy Weasley's. Harry was over the moon. He had a wizard half-sister. This was the best news he had received in a long time. For a couple of minutes the happy family just stood embraced in a hug.

**Done! Hoped you liked it. That was a hard chapter to write. Please read and review. ****  
****~HermioneLovegood99**


End file.
